I Feel Your Pain
by Y2Jen
Summary: A freak incident ends up leaving a group of wrestling fans with the ability to feel a respected superstars pain, only when they find out that the superstars are being abused, nobody believes them.


The WWE had come to LA on Monday for an edition of Raw, but it wasn't just a rowdy group of fans to greet them at the arena front, a huge storm had all of a sudden come up that morning. Thunder roared as lighting blared, rain had pelted down on and off all day. But the superstars weren't worried, they'd been to different cities with countless types of weather mess-ups. But the local Californian's new better, it was really weird for a freak thunderstorm to suddenly appear like a monsoon when it's been nothing but hot and clear skies for the past summer months.  
  
"Hey man, you'd better cover your poster, it's getting wet." One fan said to another.  
  
"Hu? Oh thanks. You'd better watch your tickets too, if they get damp, they might not accept them thinking they're forgeries." The other fan replied.  
  
"How about this weather hu?"  
  
"Oh boy, you're telling me."  
  
"Don't you think it's kinda weird that it came up all of a sudden, and on the day Raw comes back?" The girlfriend of the fan entered their conversation.  
  
"Maybe it's just a coincidence." Another fan shrugged.  
  
"Yea, a bad coincidence." As the fans all talked and piled out in front of the arena's closed doors, the superstars began to arrive at the arena in their rental cars.  
  
"I think it's silly for these people to act this way." Local resident Ivory was saying, the divas car was one of the first to arrive that day.  
  
"Yea, I mean, it's not like we haven't had bad weather like this before. Remember El Nino?" Victoria, another California native agreed.  
  
"Oh I was out here during that, it was horrible! I never missed Florida weather so much." Terri shivered as their car went into the arena underground port. Another car arrived, it was a minivan.  
  
"Look at them out there, don't you think they would've brought an umbrella or something for the rain?" Christian smirked to himself.  
  
"Well it didn't start until late this morning." Chris Jericho replied in the drivers seat.  
  
"True, but still, they live here, wouldn't they know it's coming?"  
  
"Actually no, there was nothing about it on the news and no signs in the sky."  
  
"Well la de da, thank you mister weather channel." Christian looked over to the third person in the car, sitting in the backseat with the luggage. "Goldust, you've been quiet for the ride, what's up, something bugging you?"  
  
"Guys, I live here and I know for a fact that something's wrong, this just isn't right."  
  
"Oh, you're just saying that cause thunder and lightning scares you." Christian teased.  
  
"No really I mean it, seriously I can feel it."  
  
"Let's just drop it guys, we have our matches to worry about." Chris said as he drove the car into a parking space. They all got out and ran into some more superstars.  
  
"Man Chris, I have a story for you." Steven Richards was laughing as the superstars joined the crowd. "Ok, I was giving this fan an autograph earlier this morning when the storm was just beginning, and I think it must've been one of those crazy bums that live under the freeway bridge over there cause he was all 'you'd better get outa here while you still can, you're all in terrible danger, this storm will bring nothing but disaster.' I mean, he was shaking like a stoner trying to quit."  
  
"I was there too and it was pretty funny." Booker T nodded and began to imitate the bum, causing everyone to laugh.  
  
"Guys, cut it out." Chris muttered, noticing Ivory, Victoria and Goldust huddled together in a corner looking scared. Everyone turned to them. "Don't think I'm crazy cause I'm saying this but, I have a pretty good feeling that the 'bum' wasn't so wrong after all."  
  
Meanwhile, back outside..  
  
"Come on, open the door already!" The fans were banging on the glass, getting rowdy.  
  
"It's all wet out here!" Another complained, standing on a concrete ledge.  
  
"We want in, we want in, we want in!" They all began to chant.  
  
"Ok, ok, don't get your cloths all in a knot." Arena security finally opened the door, everyone began to push and shove in as if the world outside was dangerous and scary. "Come on now, shoving isn't gonna get you in any faster."  
  
The fans all pushed and shoved into the arena, getting their tickets checked and going through metal detectors slowed the process down and made the fans outside angry. The show was going to start in half an hour and the people wanted to get in, not only to be out of the weather, but to buy things and do stuff like that. Finally the last group of people was being emitted into the arena, it was a group of young teenage boys and girls.  
  
"I can't wait to see Chris Jericho in action tonight." Jen giggled.  
  
"That's all you ever talk about." Her boyfriend Derrick smirked.  
  
"Look, it's finally our turn to get in." Somebody behind them said.  
  
Jen turned around and looked down, noticing the girl's Dudley Boy sign. "So, you like the Dudley's?"  
  
"Yea, but my boyfriend thinks it's all about the divas. Hi, my name's Katie."  
  
"I'm Jen." They shook hands.  
  
Making friends at wrestling events is easy because most everyone there has so much in common, and what's good is they all live close by so hanging out is easier than online. The group of friends all began to enter the building when a huge bolt of lighting shot across the sky.  
  
"Ah!" Everyone screamed as everything seemed to surge with static.  
  
"What the hell?" The superstars looked up as the lights all flickered inside the locker rooms.  
  
"Get inside, now!" One arena worker yelled, the kids all ran inside. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yea, just scared." Katie's boyfriend, Tony, panted as they got their tickets checked.  
  
"Ok you're all good, find your seats and enjoy the show." The guard closed the door.  
  
They all got something to eat and found their seats, they weren't together though, but they were all on the floor in different areas around the arena. Sunday Night Heat was recorded first, then Raw began. The main event that night was a handicapped table match between the Dudley's and Chris Jericho. Katie and Jen rooted and cheered for their respected superstars but finally when the end neared, D-Von and Bubba Ray 3-D'd Chris through the table to get the win. Katie jumped up for joy as Jen booed and jeered. The show went off the air and everyone began to clean up when the friends all met up in the front of the lobby. In the back of the arena, the ref had to take Jericho to the trainer's room where his back was all bloody from the shattered table wood.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Jericho fan." Katie grinned slyly.  
  
"The Dudley's got lucky tonight, next week will be revenge." Jen smirked. "Ow!" Jen stopped laughing and suddenly cringed, everyone turned to her. "My back." Jen held her shoulder. She put her hand under the back of her shirt to rub it when she gasped.  
  
"What, what is it?" Derrick grew worried. Jen pulled her hand out, fearful at what she saw. Everyone gasped at what they saw too, large blood covered wooden splinters. 


End file.
